The Story Of Liana Mayheart
by twilight girl456
Summary: Liana Mayheart became orphaned at the age of 3,forgetting most of her memories after they died. Follow her as she attends Balamb Garden, and helps fight evil, while trying to remember her past, and struggle with her crush. SquallxOC


_Prologue-_

_The woman held the little girl close to her, trying to get as far away as fast as she could. The men chasing her were gaining up on her, and she knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill her because they hadn't hesitated to kill her husband. But by all means necessary, she was not going to let them kill her only child, her only daughter: her most precious possession. She loved her baby with all her heart, and when she had found out she was with child, she and her husband had been so happy. She swore to herself that she would protect her child no matter what, even if it meant sacrificing herself for her daughters life. She had no idea as to why these men had come and killed her husband, and were now trying to kill her, but she wasn't about to let them get her baby._

_"Momma, why we runnin'?" Her little girl asked. She didn't acknowledge her child's question, only turning back to see how close the men were. When she saw that she had gotten far away enough, she stopped and hid in the trees, setting her daughter down on her feet. _

_"Sweetheart, you are going to have to do something for me." She said, crouching down to her daughters level._

_"Are we playing a game?" She asked excitedly. _

_Her mother smiled sadly at her child, nodding her head. "Yes. I want you to run as far away as you can until you see the first person you can find. Tell them that bad men came into our house and attacked us. And whatever you do…don't look back and don't stop!" She exclaimed, grabbing her daughters shoulders and shaking them gently. "Do you understand, Liana?" _

_3 year old Liana looked at her mother with confused and frightened eyes, but nodded. "Yes, mama…I understand." _

_**"There she is! Over there in those trees!" **One of the men yelled. _

_She looked over he shoulder with wide eyes. Quickly she took off her necklace that had had her wedding ring on it and placed it around her child's neck, kissing her forehead. "Run as fast as you can, Liana! GO! I'll be right behind you. GO!" And once those words were spoken, her daughter took off like a bullet. She watched with nervous eyes, waiting until she could see that her daughter was far away enough before she took off on her own in the same direction._

_"She's getting away! GO!" They started after her, and Liana looked over her shoulder to see her mother running after her. _

_"Faster, Liana!" Liana ran faster as her mother had told her, looking back over her shoulder to see her mother staring at her with fearful and worried eyes. "**DON'T LOOK BACK! **Keep running!** KEEP RUNNING!" **_

_She shot off even faster, not looking back at her mother anymore, not even stopping as the sound of a gunshot rang through the night. Liana ran and ran, not stopping. She hadn't been watching what was in front of her, so she hadn't seen the rock that had been in her way, tripping over it and landing on the ground with a thud, hitting her head on something, knocking her unconscious. _

_

* * *

_

_Edea Kramer had been walking back to the orphanage after going to the store to pick up some groceries. The pathway was one of rocky terrain, although it did have several trees around it. As she was walking, she noticed something in the corner of her eye laying in a ditch. She stopped and walked over towards it, trying to see and figure out what it was. When she saw that it was child, she dropped her bags and ran into the ditch rolling the little girl over. She was still breathing, but the side of her head was bleeding slightly, and she had a nasty little bruise on her cheek. _

_"You poor child…" Edea mumbled, standing up with the girl in her arms, and moving back over to her bags, picking them up and carrying everything back to the orphanage, including the mysterious little girl. _

_When the little girl had woken up, Edea and her husband were relieved. The girl had been asleep for another day, waking around noon. _

_"What's your name, sweetheart?" Edea asked the little girl. _

_She smiled, her strange lilac colored eyes shining as she did so. "Liana! What about you?" _

_Edea smiled at the little girls curiosity, "Edea. Tell me, Liana…where are you from?" _

_The little girl opened her mouth, only to snap it shut and frown. "I don't know."_

_"What about family? Did you get lost from them?" _

_"I dunno…I don't remember ever having a family…." Liana mumbled sadly. _

_Edea frowned. She had seen the necklace that the girl had been wearing when she found her, so she knew that she had to have a family. But…maybe her family had been lost to her, and she didn't remember because she had lost them when she was younger_

_"Liana, how old are you and when is your birthday?" _

_"My birthday is February 10th. I'm three years old….at least, I think I am…no, I'm pretty sure I am!" _

_Edea laughed, smiling at the girls bright personality. "Liana, would you like to stay and live here with the other children and me?"_

_"There's more kids?" Liana exclaimed, causing Edea to laugh. _

_"Yes. Would you like to go and meet them? I know that they have all been wondering when they could meet you." _

_Liana nodded, and grabbed Edea's hand as she lead them out and into another room that had everyone else that live there in the orphanage._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, what did you guys think of this little story beginning? If you liked it, tell me. Unfortunately, I wont be able to update it for awhile because I'm trying to finish some of my other stories, but if you really like it, then I may just be tempted to write the first chapter! This is going to be a SquallxOC story. Not that I don't hate Rinoa or anything, but I'm just testing this story out. Anyhoo, thanks for reading!**


End file.
